Best Friends
by BRUCAS 2007
Summary: Brooke and Lucas had been best friends for most of their lives so what happens when an accident brings them closer than they ever could of imagined.


**BEST FRIENDS**

Summary:Brooke and Lucas had beenbest friends for most of their lives so hat happens when an accident brings them closer than they ever could of imagined.

Brooke Davis was senior at tree hill high school she was captain of the cheerleadingsquad and student counsil presedent.She was a petite girl with long brunnette hair.She was also dating Chris Keller a handsome but cocky singer who she met through her friend Haley James.Her best friend was Lucas scott captain of the Tree hill ravens. He was ahandsome blonde haired boy with the most perfect pools of blue eyes.

Lucas was very protective of brooke he cared about her alot and he also didn't like Chris Keller mainly because he had heard from a few people that he was a bad guy and that he had cheated on Brooke.

Brooke walked down the familiar corridor that she walked down nearly everyday the bell had just rang to signal the end of school for the week and brooke was walking to her locker to meet lucas.

"hey broody" brooke said once she had found her friend

"cheery,so i was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to tric with me tonight (tric was the club owned by karen lucas's mother)peyton managed to get fall out boy to perform tonight and Haley said that she might sing so it should be a fun friday night so what do you say best friend is it a date"lucas flashed him one of his killer smiles when he had finished

"i can't Luke im sorry i promised Chris that i would go out with him tonight hes been feeling a little left out recently"

"oh ok well um i guess i'll see you tomorrow then" lucas said looking sad and givng brooke his puppy dog eyes

"wait luke ill ask chris if he wants to go to tric"

luke smiled

"you know i can never resist you" she said and flashed him one of her breath stopping smiles showing off her incredibly cute dimples.

After they had left school brooke,lucas,haley,nathan(haleys husband) and peyton went to karens cafe to catch up on the weeks events.

"right guys i better go im gonna try and persuade chris to go to tric tonight ill hopefully see you later"brooke said as she walked out the door

"what does she see in that guy"lucas said once she had left

"c'mon lucas you know brooke she just can't stand being alone" said peyton

"but she has us she's not alone"

"you know its not the same luke"haley replied

"anyway i better get going so that im ready for tonight see you later guys"

After Brooke had left the cafe she had gone home to take a shower and get ready for that night.Brooke walked up the stairs to chris's apartment she was dressed in a red strappy dress and a pair of red jimmy choos she looked good well she had to to persuade chris.She walked up to chris's apartmentand knocked on the door.

"hey babe"Chris said in his most cocky voice before grabbing brooke and passionatly kissing her on the lips.

"hey"

"you look sexy" he said while starting atrail of kisses down brookes neck seductivly to her coller bone.

"thanks but eh wait a minute i was wondering if we could go to tric to night"

chris stopped suddenly and looked at brooke angrily

"why" he demanded

"well em because lucas and ..."

"so thats what this is about you want to go and see lucas you know what brooke if i didn;t know any better then i would think that you were dating lucas not me" he shouted

"no chris it's not likethat i promise it's just that haley is gonna be performing so i thought it wouldbe fun, i promise we will stay in on sunday night okay and ill make it up to you"

"why can't we stay in tomorrow night like" he questioned

"eh because i um... promised lucas i would go to the movies with him tomorrow" she admitted sheepishly looking scared

"what" screamed chris stepping towards her then everything went dark.

Lucas was starting to get really worried about brooke he was hoping to have seen her last night but she never showed up and they were supposed to be going to the movies that night.he had been calling her allday and then he went over to her apartment and there was no answer it was getting late so he decided he would go home and try her again in the morning.Lucas was trying brooke again all day sunday and he still han't seen her since friday he had spoke to peyton and haleyand they hadn't heard from hereither.knowing that ther wasn't much else he could do he decided that he would justsee her at school on monday.

On monday lucas was excited to see brooke he hadn't seen her all weekend he waited by her locker which is where he met her everyday.suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder the sight he saw when he turned round shocked him beyond beleif.

"hey luke" brooke said in almost a whisper

"o oh my god brooke what the hell happend to you"

"i uh crashed my um car, i have fractured my shoulder and broken my hand but appart from that its just mainly bruising"

"oh brooke im so glad you are okay and if you need anything im here for you"

"thanks luke"

"so when did it happen and whos been lookin after you Chris?

" whoa slowdown lucas it happened on friday night and um chris hasn't beenlookingafter me i havent seen him since friday"

"so this is why you weren't at the club" he said hugging her

"no it's because chris didn't want to go so we got into an argument and the next thing i remember is waking up in the hospital"

"so how do you know you were in a carcrash"he ask suspicously

"because chris was at the hospital and he told me"

"wait a minute he knew this had happened to u and he just left you to fend for yourself" he said starting to get angry

" yeh but..."

"fucking asshole he is gonna be sorry"

"no lucas please you'll just make him do it again"

"what do what again i thought you were in a car crash" he yelled

"i was i meant to um say you'll make him angry again"he looked at her unbeleivingly

"please lucas i need your help to um do things and that please" she said giving him her sweetest smile

"fine, well thats settled then ill move into your apartment with you until your better"

"thanks luke, i love you you know"

"i love you to pretty girl, now c'mon lets find the gang"

with that they headed towards the quad.

It had been a couple of days since everyone had found out about brookes "accident" most people were saying how lucky she was and brooke knew they were right.lucas on the other hand knew that there was something else because everything didn't add up like if chris knew about her accident then why wasn't he rushing around brooke if he cared for her so much, also brooke kept avoiding the subject about when her car would be out the shop.

"ahh" lucas was awoken by a scream

"brooke are you ok" luke shouted

"lucas" brooke shouted in agony

"help me"

"were are you brooke"

"im in the shower i slipped i i can't get up"

"ok brooke im coming in "he said trying not to really look at her considering she was naked.when he opened the bathroom door she was sitting in the shower she looked so helpless he just wanted to take away her pain.He helped her off the floor turned the shower off lifted Brooke into his arms and carried her to her bed.

"i'll get you a towel" he said trying not to look at her

When he came back with the towel she looked upset

"here you go"he said handing her the towel "brooke you didn't hurt yourself did you"

"oh lucas how could i have been so stupid" she said while breaking down

"brooke its ok im here for you i always will be"he said while hugging her.Neither of them wanted to let the other go they just felt so safe and warm with each other.When lucas pulled away from brooke they both just looked longingly into each others eyes he had never noticed how truely beautiful she really was his heart was racing.Brooke was so lost in his blue eyes she never realised what she was doing until she had pulled him on top of her their faces now centimetres apart their lips suddenly crashed together lucas opening his mouth allowing brookes toungue to enter and colide with his.Brooke started to unbutton his jeans when he suddenly pulled away gasping for breath.

"brooke...i...don't...think this is a good idea your my best friend and your also really vulnerable at the moment i don't want to take advantage of you i care about you to much"

"lucas can you just sleep beside me tonight i just need you to hold me please"

"anything for you" he said and with that they both got under the covers and went to sleep.

When lucas woke up he noticed that brooke wasn't there he started to panic, he ran through to the kitchen/living room area and there she was in the kitchen eating cereal and reading a magazine.

"oh brooke i was so worried why didn't you wake me up" he said while going up and hugging her

"you looked tired so i thought i'd let you sleep ahh you r hurting me and im ok i promise"

"good you know how much i love you don't you cheery"

"i do and i love you too but eh we have to talk"

"we do about what" lucas asked naivley

"about last night i wanted to thank you for helping me out the shower and i kinda feel embarrased coz i was naked"she said blushing

"oh brooke you don't have to be embarrased" he said walking over to her

"but i have to admit something"

"oh really what's that" she said showing her dimpled smile

" i never realised how beautiful and hot you were and about last nite we can just forget it considering your with chris i just hope he realises how lucky he is"before lucas could finish brooke had crashed her lips into his and pushed him up against the wall he was unbuttoning her pajama top and slid his had inside her top and underneath her bra to fondle her boob.Suddenly there was banging on the apartment door.

"i'll get it" said brooke whilest lucas went to get a drink of water

she opened the door to reveal a slightly drunk chris keller as quikley as she had opened the door she went to close it again with the only hand she had but he put his foot in the way

"brooke wait im really sorry i didn't mean to hurt you i just got so angry because all you do is talk about lucas(lucas who was listening out of view smiled)"

"yeh well you did chris if it wasn't bad enough for you to beat me up you tried to rape me to just because i would't have sex with you if it wasn't for your neibour hearing all the screaming and calling the police you would have raped me"

"you tried to do what you sob"shouted lucas running towards chris and punching him then kicking him in the mid section over and over

"get out of here you asshole and if you come near any of us again you'll have wished i'd killed you"

Chris got up and went to walk away. he turned to brooke and said"im sorry" then he walked out of their lives for good.

when chris had left lucas shut the front door then went up to brooke holding her shoulders

"why didn't you tell me brooke"

"i didn't want you to know how weak i was i couldn't even protect myself against him"

"your not weak hes just an ass and he'll never touch you again ill make sure of it" he said squezzing her total to him

"lucas i have to tell you something"

"ok what is it"

"the reason that i wouldn't have sex with chris is because...because i am so totally in love with you i think about you all the time when im not with you i wanna be i wanna be with you luke last night was amazing and i want that all the time2

when she had finished lucas looked at her trying to take in what she had just said he grabbed her face and kissed her passionatly they pulled apart trying to breath

"i love you to brooke and i wanna be with you iv felt like this for ages but never emagined you'd feel the same way"

With that they both pushed their lips together and walked towards her bedroom never releasing each other.once they were in her room lucas carefully picked brooke up watching not to hurt her injuries he slowly unbuttoned her pajama rop and removed her bra she slipped the wifebeater he had on over his head with his help he then slowly removed her pj shorts and then his bottoms

"are you sure you wanna do this"he said

"absolutly"she said while pulling him on top of her he slowly slipped inside her and heard her groan in ecstacy as he moved up and down.when they had finished they looked at each other.

"that was amazing luke i love you so much im finally glad we are together"

"so am i brooke im the guy for you and i always will be i love you more than life itself" and wuth that he kissed her and heard her sigh a sigh of pleasure into his mouth.


End file.
